Every Storm Eventually Runs Out Of Rain
by kyuubijyuubi12
Summary: This story is in honor of my friend- Look inside for more info.


Ok, for those who bothered to read my other story and want me to update, I'm sorry but i've got writer's block pretty bad and I don't know how to go about writing it. This story is in honor of my friend who lost her/his -i'm not too sure which- parents and he/she 's gone into depressed mode, I want to help show her/him that Every Storm will eventually, run out of rain. Every single drop of sadness, will eventually fade away. Sometimes you need to cry out all your tears to make room for a heart full of smiles -not my quote just so you know- Also this story may or may not be related to my other story "Nagini's Sons".

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any songs used in this story, BUT I do own the plot and the OC's!

On with the story!

999999999999999

Harry potter sat on the cracked and broken stairs of what used to be Hogwart's main entrance, Tears were streaming down his face. In his hands he held the slowly cooling corpse of his older brother Shiza (a/n my OC) the originally spiky, snow colored hair of his brother was now stained red with blood. Shiza's face was pale and expressionless, and on his chest was a massive gash that had cut straight through to the heart. Had his brother not jumped in the way of a powerful Diffindo cast by the snake bastard himself, Harry would not be sitting on these cracked steps with his brothers corpse in his hands.

It was as if the gods themselves felt his pain. The sky was dark, and it was raining lightly, the rainwater mixing with his tears. Blood from the battle was being washed away, leaving behind the bodies of the fallen. Sure the Dark Lord had fallen, and most everybody was safe and sound, but at what cost? Why did his brother have to die just so people that have never helped him or his brother at all, and even had the nerve to put the both of us in Askaban, could live? Why had Shiza even bothered to jump in the way of the spell? Why couldn't he have let me die? Death seemed a far better fate than living without his one who had always protected him, sang to him, comforted him when he had nightmares. Why did he have to die?

"Why did you have to leave me Shiza?" Harry said aloud, lightning flashing and making his tear stricken face light up. A sudden breeze picked up and made Harry's long black hair move with the wind. Harry closed his eyes and lifted his face up, the wind had always reminded him of his brother. Suddenly he heard Shiza's voice as clear as day, cutting through the rain, thunder and lightning "Silly brother, I never left." Harry's eyes snapped open and looked to where he heard his brothers voice. Sitting next to him was an ethereal looking version of Shiza, smiling softly.

Harry was shocked, was his brother really here? Or was this all just a hallucination? His brother smiled in a sad sort of way and said "Little brother, I promise you I am no hallucination, but I cannot stay for long" The tears that had dried up from the shock of seeing his brother, made Harry's eyes burn as he tried to hold them back as he said "Why? You're back, why can't you stay?" His older brother sighed "All good things must come to an end brother, some sooner, some later. But I came to give you a parting gift" Something shimmered in Shiza's closed hands, and when he opened them, there was glowing necklace with a beautiful silver chain and a small dragon wrapped around an emerald as the charm. Inscribed on the emerald were the words "Every Storm Runs Out of Rain"

Shiza placed the necklace in Harry's lightly shaking hands and said "If you ever feel alone this will help you, just tap the emerald and it will replay the last song that I sang to you. But you have to promise me something" Harry nodded as tears streamed down his face. "Never forget me." With that Shiza stood and placed a small kiss on his younger brother's forehead and then faded away with the wind, his sad smile being the last thing harry saw of him. The Rain now came down in torrents, matching the emotions that harry felt on the inside. He let out a scream of agony and emotional pain towards the sky as he held the necklace with clenched hands.

Harry's tear-filled eyes moved down to where the necklace was and he thought to himself -Its not like there is anything else I can do- Harry reached out and gave the emerald a slight tap with his left hand. The dragon uncurled from the emerald and moved to the chain, while the emerald opened up much like a locket would. A glowing light shone from it and then he heard his brother's voice once more. It really was the last song Shiza ever sang to him. It was as if he knew this was going to happen. But nevertheless he listened to the song, because it was the only thing he had left of his brother.

 **I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning**  
 **I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying**  
 **It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around**  
 **Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down**

 **Every storm runs, runs out of rain**  
 **Just like every dark night turns into day**  
 **Every heartache will fade away**  
 **Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain**

 **So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more**  
 **And walk out that door**  
 **Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns**  
 **'Cause we all have thorns**  
 **Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind**  
 **And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'**

 **Every storm runs, runs out of rain**  
 **Just like every dark night turns into day**  
 **Every heartache will fade away**  
 **Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain**

 **It's gonna run out of pain**  
 **It's gonna run out of sting**  
 **It's gonna leave you alone**  
 **It's gonna set you free**  
 **Set you free**

 **Every storm runs, runs out of rain**  
 **Just like every dark night turns into day**  
 **Every heartache will fade away**  
 **Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain**

 **It's gonna set you free,**  
 **It's gonna run out of pain,**  
 **It's gonna set you free**

The rain stopped as rays of sunlight peaked through the clouds. Harry turned his face skyward and let a huge grin blossom on his face. Shiza was always there for him, even if he was in the afterlife. Harry said aloud "Thank you big brother, for everything" The wind caressed Harry's face and he could've sworn he heard his brother's laughter on the wind and the words "your're welcome" as well. Even though Shiza was dead, he could still make me smile.

-980980

Hope you liked it and get better okay dude?

Read and review... Pleaseeee!


End file.
